Haydes
by Skit Hey
Summary: 5 jovens guardiões e apenas um destino: proteger a pedra Haydes e derrotar o mais forte entre os hakis 'kenzou'.
1. A Mudança

Olá, meu nome é Sayrus, tenho 15 anos, terminei o oitavo ano escolar e sou filho único, por isso, sou muito solitário.

Tenho um poder estranho tipo um relâmpago ou raio, não sei explicar, agora chega de blábláblá.

SAYRUS- Aaaaah! Que horas são? (olha o despertador e grita) Mãe!

SORA- O que foi filho?

Essa é minha mãe, ela trabalha em uma empresa de telemarketing e fica quase o dia todo fora.

SAYRUS- Faz meu café.

SORA- Tá filho.

SAYRUS- Mãe, eu vou à casa do Kyo.

SORA- Tá, mas volta logo pra me ajudar a arrumar as coisas da mudança.

SAYRUS- Beleza, já estou indo, tchau mãe.

SORA- Tchau filho, vai com Deus.

SAYRUS- (andando e pensando) Será que aquele idiota tá acordado? (bate na porta)

KYO- Já vai... (abre a porta)

Esse é meu primo Kyo, a única pessoa que confio, ele tem a mesma idade que a minha e somos da mesma classe.

É viciado em computador, na verdade ele é um super nerd, mas não parece.

SAYRUS- E ae Kyo pronto pra mudança?

KYO- Lógico. To ajudando minha mãe aqui.

SAYRUS- Tá, só passei aqui pra saber como ta não quero atrapalhar, ainda tenho que ajudar minha mãe (aperto de mão) tchau.

KYO- tchau.

[.3 DIAS DEPOIS.]

HARUME- Kyo pega a mochila aqui.

Essa é minha tia Harume, irmã da minha mãe, as duas receberam uma proposta muito boa pra trabalhar em outra cidade.

SAYRUS- Deixa que eu pego.

KYO- Entra ai no carro Sayrus, no banco de trás.

HARUME- Kyo, você pegou o endereço?

KYO- Tá aqui comigo.

HARUME- Tudo certo, botem os cintos e vamos nessa!

(Harume dirigindo, Kyo no banco da frente, Sora e Sayrus no banco de trás)

SORA- Leva quantas horas pra chegar lá?

HARUME- Umas 8 horas mais ou menos.

SORA- Nossa!!

SAYRUS- (com o braço fora da janela)

KYO- Sayrus tira esse braço daí, vai que passa um motoqueiro e arranca teu braço fora.

SAYRUS- Era pra rir? (a pulseira de borracha de Sayrus escapa e cai na estrada) putz!

KYO- Que foi Sayrus?

SAYRUS- (pensando: e agora? Minha pulseira caiu, não posso encostar em nada com minha mão esquerda, porque o alvo é capaz de tomar uma descarga elétrica).

[.PASSAM 4 HORAS.]

HARUME- Vamos parar nesse restaurante pra comer.

(todos saem do carro)

SAYRUS- Minha pulseira de borracha da mão esquerda caiu.

KYO- O que? Muito bem! Depois de tanto sacrifício pra produzir esse tipo de material você perde assim de bobeira.

SAYRUS- Chegando lá na em Hyota você faz outra pra mim.

KYO- Você acha que é fácil? Mas tá, beleza, eu faço.


	2. Hyota

Cap. 2 - HYOTA

KYO- Mãe cadê o papel que eu te dei com o endereço?

HARUME - Espera, to dirigindo, deixa eu estacionar o carro.

KYO- Tá.

HARUME- (procurando o papel) Meu Deus, eu perdi.

SAYRUS- Parabéns!

HARUME- Achei! Rua Sajimoto Ynotawa prédio 8

SAYRUS - Tá mais como a gente chega lá?

KYO- GPS, animal.

[.MINUTOS DEPOIS.]

HARUME- Está aqui, chegamos.

SORA- Nossa, é muito grande

(todos entram no prédio e vão para o 3° andar )

KYO- Será que tem banda larga de graça?

HARUME- Não precisa ser de graça com o dinheiro que vou ganhar da pra botar banda larga tranquilo.

SAYRUS- Nossa Kyo você já não sai de casa imagine se tiver banda larga.

KYO- É, você também não sai.

SAYRUS- A Tokyo é uma cidade grande, muito ruim de sair mais agora aqui em Hyota, é uma cidade tranquila no interior do Japão, sem trânsito.

(cada um vai pro seu apartamento um de frente pro outro)

HARUME- Nossa que vista linda, olha a sala que grande!

KYO- Bonito mesmo mãe onde fica o quarto? (procurando) Achei.

SAYRUS - (deitado na cama pensando) como será que vai ser a minha vida? Estou com medo de viver isso, é uma sensação muito ruim.

[.NO DIA SEGUINTE.]

SAYRUS- Mãe hoje eu vou sair com o Kyo!

SORA- Pra onde?

SAYRUS- Pro shopping.

SORA- Eu não tenho dinheiro.

SAYRUS- Eu sei, o Kyo vai trocar uma peça do pc dele.

SORA- Tá, vai lá.

SAYRUS- (abre a porta e toca a campainha)

KYO- (abre a porta) Espera ai que eu vou pegar a peça lá no quarto.

(descem até a rua)

SAYRUS- Então, você sabe a rua que fica o shopping?

KYO- Aff, tem no GPS.

SAYRUS - Sempre esqueço dessa porcaria.

LADRÃO- Passa o negócio aí, to armado.

KYO- (gritando) Aaaaah!

LADRÃO- Cala essa boca, seu merda, senão eu te mato.

SAYRUS- Nossa você quer roubar uma coisa que nem sabe o que é.

LADRÃO- Escuta aqui pirralho, não sei o que é mais eu sei que vale grana. (pega no pescoço do Sayrus)

SAYRUS - Me solta, (bota a mão esquerda no braço do ladrão, gera uma descarga elétrica)

LADRÃO- (cai no chão) hã? Você é o que? Um demônio? (sai correndo)

KYO- Vai, vai corre seu medroso. kkkkk.

SAYURS- Tá dando risada do que? Há dois minutos atrás você tava berrando que nem louco.

KYO- Nem tava com medo, só gritei pra chamar atenção.

SAYRUS- Chamar atenção de quem? Não tem ninguém por perto.

KYO- Que nada, mas se não tivesse caído sua pulseira lá no carro agora eu estaria sem meu GPS.

SAYRUS- Sim, mas não é por causa disso que eu vou ficar sem pulseira, é muito arriscado não consigo controlar.

MARI- Então são eles, Sayrus e Kyo.

NOVA- Magina, é o Jack Chan e o Leonardo di Caprio.

MARI- Dãã idiota, vamos à casa da Kulla avisar que eles chegaram na cidade.

NOVA- Não to afim, vamos amanhã.

MARI- Está bem.


End file.
